Seeing with the Heart
by ImmaGummyBear
Summary: Harry and Luna - who is wearing a Santa Clause costume - are caught under the Nargle infested mistletoe. LunaxHarry, FLUFFY.


**A/N: Pure LunaxHarry fluffy. You might just gag on all the sweetness. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... duh.**

Harry wanted to see a lot of things before he died. He yearned to witness the fall of Voldemort. He had dreams at night where he saw the faces of his future children, happy toddlers with twinkling green eyes and rose colored curls. He hoped to see the wedding of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, because they were so obviously meant for each other that it was nearly painful to watch them be so ignorant about their romantic feelings. He wanted to see parts of the world, away from Hogwarts and London, untouched by Voldemort and all his evil doings. Harry Potter needed to see it all.

One thing Harry didn't need to see was his close friend, Luna Lovegood, dressed up as Santa Claus.

Harry shouldn't have been surprised. Luna's done some crazy things in her time like painting all the white roses in the greenhouse florescent colors or the time she pushed Millicent Bulstrode in the Black Lake for calling her fathers magazine unreliable rubbish. She was a loony girl who did loony things. Still, Harry could feel his eyes widening to the size of considerably large dinner plates at the odd sight.

Luna obviously put a lot of effort into her flawless costume. Her frail body was covered by a pair of baggy red pants with fluffy white trim, a red waist coat was adorning the upper part of her body with similar trim pulled together with shiny midnight colored buttons. Black boots covered her normally bare feet. On top of her head she wore a typical Santa Claus hat, her white blonde hair wasn't visible due to it being hidden under the rim of her outlandish headgear. Pulling off the look, a curly white beard was fastened to her chin. The only reason Harry knew it was Luna was those wide, silvery eyes staring at him full of unknown wisdom.

"Harry," Luna's voice was soft, like the tinkling of a bell, yet full of excitement. Her normal dreamy smile was firmly planted on her nearly flawless face. Harry felt a warm and cozy feeling in his stomach, like little butterflies were tickling his insides. They were similar to the feelings he got when he was near Ginny or when he was around Cho in his previous years. Something about these feelings was different. These feelings were _stronger_. "Harry? Are you okay? You look like you've seen something frightening. Maybe a Wrackspurt? Are they floating around my head?"

Luna then proceeded to flail her arms around wildly as she tried to swat away the invisible creatures. Harry reached out hesitantly to grip her shoulders, pausing her actions. Luna's arms slowly lowered to her side as the same exact feeling shot through her body unexpectedly. She got an odd feeling whenever Harry touched her. Anything from a hug to the simple brush of the hand sent a tingling shiver down the spine. It was an odd, slightly annoying feeling that sometimes frightened her but made a nice, pleasurable heat bubble inside of her. She liked it when he touched her. She felt like gold in his hands.

"Luna, it's okay, there's no Wrackspurts." Harry had that smile on his face, the one that made Luna feel dizzy. He had such a nice smile that showed off his light pink lips and straight white teeth. She liked it when he smiled at her, more then anything really. She liked it more then thestrals and sunflowers and even the _Quibbler. _She loved all those things but she figured she would trade them all if it meant she could just bottle up Harry's smile and keep it forever.

"When you touch me it feels like electricity," Harry certainly hadn't been expecting that to come out of Luna's mouth. Harry recoiled, his eyes widening in shock. The hurt look on Luna's face caused a pain in his chest that felt like a blade stabbing at his heart. Luna continued on, trying to hide her frown. "And when I see your smile I wish I had a camera. I want to save every time you smile and put it in a scrapbook."

Harry was at a loss of what to say. Just this morning he was thinking of talking to Ron about his possibly romantic feelings for Ginny but now the fiery redhead was completely absent from his mind. All that he was thinking about was Luna Lovegood. Suddenly, he saw how beautiful she truly was. He barely had time to note that it was quite odd he realized this when she was wearing a fake beard.

"Luna, I -" But Harry didn't have time to say what he was going to before he was cut off by Luna.

"It's fine, Harry. That was a silly thing for me to say." Luna paused. Harry saw the flicker in her expression. Her obviously fake smile - not nearly as beautiful as her real one – was temporarily replaced by a frown. It tugged at his heartstrings. She continued on, now an expression of pure excitement was lighting up her face. "I got you a Christmas present!"

Harry tried to ignore the previous events and continue with the conversation. "Really? That's awesome. I, um, got you one as well."

"Really? I've never gotten a Christmas present before!" What was that sound? Was it Harry's heart literally snapping in half? Yeah, it was. His hands discretely went to his trouser pockets as he searched for anything to give the girl in front of him. Meanwhile, Luna reached in the pocket of her coat and digging around inside it. The pocket was relatively small, a charm must have been put on it to make it bigger on the inside. His fingers came in contact with an unwanted butterbeer cork he had shoved in his pocket purely because he had been too lazy to get up and walk it to the trashcan. She liked making necklaces with corks, right? Oh, he hoped so.

Luna's hand retracted from the pocket a long with a beautiful emerald stone. It was shiny and polished perfectly, reflecting the lights above their heads. Suddenly as her eyes glanced upwards a look of pure fear crossed her features. She lunged towards Harry unexpectedly. Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck in a choke hold and her face was almost immediately buried in the crook of his neck soon afterward. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. He heard the stone that had been accidentally flung during the commotion shatter against the wall. It fell in limp, broken shards across the floor beneath their feet.

"Luna! What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. He barely had time to blush at the feeling of her warm body being pressed against his own. Waves of comforting heat seemed to radiate from her lithe frame. He wanted her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Nargles." Luna whimpered. Harry remembered one of their earlier conversations where she told him they inhabited mistletoe plants. His eyes dared to glance above their heads and saw that there indeed was a thriving green plant with scarlet red berries hanging above them. Awesome.

Then Harry got that feeling. The feeling he got when he was about to do something either brave, stupid or could get him killed. Sometimes it was a combination of all three.

The words left his mouth before he had time to think rationally, something he rarely did. "You know, when two people are caught together under the mistletoe their suppose to... their suppose to kiss." Harry felt Luna stiffen in his hold. Her heartbeat increased, her hot breath cascading against the tender flesh of his neck. She was nervous.

Luna pulled away but her grip around his neck didn't loosen. In all the chaos a few locks of her hair had fallen out from beneath her Santa Claus hat. Her beard had fallen off and was now sprawled across the floor in a heap of snow white curls. Her swirling silvery gray eyes a mixture of fear and... excitement? Yes, that was definitely excitement.

"That's disgusting." Luna's nose wrinkled but her face held a playful, devious smile. "Why would someone ever want to kiss with all those Nargles floating around?"

Luna inched closer at a painfully slow pace. Harry wanted to feel her lips against his, now. He never realized how perfect they were until they were making their way towards him. The perfect size, a light shade of pink. Absolutely kissable. He suddenly became very self-conscious about his own lips. What if they were chapped? He suddenly regretted never using chap stick. Had he brushed his teeth this morning? Oh, Merlin! Poor Luna was going to get a mouthful of pumpkin juice, meatloaf and whatever else he had for dinner!

All thoughts in his head immediately vanished as her lips molded against his own. They were soft, unbelievably so. Hesitantly, her hands left his neck and reached up to tangle in Harry's cropped raven locks. She never thought his hair would be so soft, like silk in between her fingers.

Previously – having been too caught up in realizing that Luna was actually snogging him – Harry realized that he had yet to respond to Luna's hesitant kiss. He'd only kissed someone once before and that was Cho in his fifth year. The pleasurable feeling that churned in his stomach from the way Luna tugged at his hair gave him the idea that she might have more experience then him. He should probably be worried about Luna kissing someone else because guys were naturally protective of girls they had feelings for but he was too caught up in the fact that Luna's perfect tongue just licked his bottom lip.

Harry opened his mouth in response for the first time, loving the fact that their lips seemed to be made for the other to kiss. Their bodies were pressed against each other but both tried to somehow pull themselves closer. Luna's warm tongue slithered into his mouth and nudged at Harry's urging it to come and play. His tongue did indeed that, entering Luna's mouth and exploring the entire wet cavern as he relished in the pure bliss he was feeling.

It only when the two were in desperate need of oxygen that they pulled away. They stared at each other, shifting awkwardly beneath the others gaze. What was their to say?

Luna glanced over at the shattered shards of sparkling green. "Oh, that's unfortunate. I found it by the Black Sea. It reminded me of your eyes. Now I have nothing to give you for Christmas!"

Luna's eyes began to gather salty tears as they met Harry's own emerald orbs. He smiled. Luna made sure to take a mental picture of everything that happened today. She would remember it when she had a bad day because seeing Harry's smile would always make her feel better. Always.

"Luna, this is all I could ever ask for." Harry whispered before once again capturing her perfect lips in his own. Maybe there really is such a thing as a Christmas miracle.


End file.
